


Allan A Dale: Glittering Ghosts

by skysonfire



Series: Joe Armstrong [7]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Ashley Cowgill - Freeform, Devilish Midweek Divulgence, F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Percy - Freeform, Hotspur - Freeform, Joe Armstrong - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Short Encounters, www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this is one of a few pieces that I've written featuring Allan A Dale. This piece can be read independently from other Allan posts that I may feature in this series. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Allan A Dale: Glittering Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this is one of a few pieces that I've written featuring Allan A Dale. This piece can be read independently from other Allan posts that I may feature in this series. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!

He tapped into the back of the great hall with as much silence as he could manage, the large hood of his short cape pulled over his head to shadow his darting eyes. He shifted toward a corner, illuminated by soft candlelight that mimicked its way down the length of the hall; large dripping candelabras on all sides shining in toward the castle’s guests and the featured instrumentalists.

He had missed the majority of the performance, but he could hear her fingers caressing the harp’s strings in a way that made his heart vibrate. When she came into view, he beheld her sweet face with its sad expression. She wore borrowed silks and her hair was swept up and dappled with jewels that threw glittering ghosts across the wooden floor.

He hugged the hall’s walls and advanced on the stage slowly; a thief cutting through the thickness of the night. When he finally caught her attention, he could see her large eyes widen and he smirked at her in his boyish way. Simply watching her expression change from melancholy to mesmerized was enough to heighten the importance to steal her away, if only to see her smile.

Once applause filled the air, he pushed through a dark recessed wooden door and loitered expectantly in a small waiting area that flanked the hall. His hand hovered on the smooth cherry handle of the dagger at his side.

Her entrance caused his eyes to receive her thoughtfully. Her fingers were flush from manipulating the harp, and there was a slight sheen on her throat from her efforts. He pushed his hood down and stepped toward her, brushing his lips over her quivering mouth. She closed her eyes and sighed with surrender in her throat. She placed a hot hand on his chest and he ran his fingers up her cheek into her thick hair. The jewels that had been so pointedly placed amongst her ringlets rained to the floor like tears. They only had a moment.


End file.
